Love Brought Us Here
by Faith16
Summary: Willow leaves and Angel's upset...Songfic, and a piece of FLUFF!


Title: Love Brought Us Here  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I own none of them, Joss and the WB...lucky ducks. The song is from 'Muppet Treasure Island'.  
Summary?: Um...Willow leaves and Angel's upset.  
Distribution: Anyone can have it as long as they ask and let me check it out if before I say anything.  
Pairing: Duh! Willow/Angel...Buffy/Riley (even though there is mentioning of Buffy/Angel)  
Spoilers: See season...  
Season: After Graduation. Oz has graduated and left on tour with the band. Oz and Willow never slept together. Angel never broke up with Buffy, her mom never came to talk to him.  
Feedback: Of course! Don't make me beg *g*  
Notes: *demon thoughts, [] author's thoughts everyone else's, the song is said as if they were speaking with their minds.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Angel's POV)  
  
Angel put the note down as he plopped down onto the couch in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Willow would do this. He picked the note up and read it again.  
  
Angel,  
I know that you are probably reading this in complete shock, but please don't be mad. I had to leave, my problem was getting worse and I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. You are one of my best friends, and I want you to know that. You are also the only one that knows.  
By the time you read this I'll be out of town. Please don't follow me. I don't know if I'll be back or where I'm even going. Please don't worry about me.  
  
Love,  
Willow  
  
Don't worry about you? What on earth is she thinking about? I've got to find her. I never got to tell her how I felt. That I can't live without her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Willow's POV)  
  
Why did you have to go and do that? You had to leave a note, and to the one your running away from. Willow's mind had a slight war. Why did she have to leave? Because she loved Angel that's why, but Angel was Buffy's. That was the problem. She couldn't bare to look at him any more, she knew it would hurt Buffy's feelings, and she'd feel stupid knowing that Angel wouldn't feel the same. Why would anyone like Angel like me, I'm not as pretty as Buffy or Cordelia. I guess I should just forget about it and move on with my life.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A few weeks go by, no word and Angel starts to worry. No one seems to notice that Willow had left. He grew sadder and detached as time went by. I've got to find her to make myself whole again, I don't care about Buffy like I care for Willow. I'm going to try again.  
  
Just then Buffy walked in and said. "Since when do you get mail? Who's it from, it doesn't have a return address on it?"  
  
She looked like she really cared but he knew better, if she really cared she'd notice that Willow hasn't been around for almost a month. "I don't know, I don't know who would be writing me." Wait that's Willow's handwriting. Could it be....  
  
My Dearest Friend,12 July 1999  
I know that you are probably very worried about me and I want you to know that I'm well and doing fine. I also want you to know that I haven't run across any of the living dead. :)  
I miss you all but I'm not sure that I'm ready to come back yet. I think about all of you and I wish that I didn't have this problem. Opps, I've got to go my boss is coming. I will write again, I promise.  
  
I miss you all.  
Love,  
Wills  
  
He looked up to see Buffy staring at him with questioning eyes. "It's nothing. Wrong Angel I guess." How do I tell someone, that hasn't noticed that anything's changed, that her best friend wrote me. Which should give me a clue where she's at.  
  
"Oh, well I'm here to ask you if you've noticed if something's not quite right?" She asked taking a seat on the black leather couch.  
  
"Such as?" He asked. Maybe she's noticed that Willow's not here. Nah, she's not exactly intelligent like my Willow.  
  
"I mean you. You don't seem like the same Angel I know and love." She said pulling him into the seat next to her.  
  
Nothings changed. "Buffy, I'm the same Angel I was when you meet me. Why do you think that I'm different." Could it be that I don't love you anymore? That I love Willow.  
  
"You seem detached and unconcerned about me. I don't know what's gotten into you. Is there another girl?" Her voice was cold with a little hope that she would be the only one he'd think about.  
  
Of course there's another girl, but I can't tell you that. "I'm just worried about someone. There's no one, right now." Only my Willow.  
  
"I think that I've found someone else. I'm only thinking about my future, I mean I want to have kids someday. I don't want to hurt you, honestly, but I think this would be for the best."  
  
Yea! "I understand Buffy. I don't want to see you not happy, and lately you haven't been happy." His soul and demon were both cheering about how Buffy didn't want him anymore. *Let's go find our Willow and bring her home.* He thought this as he walked her to the door. "I've got to go and get this letter thing taken care of. I'll call or see you later. Thanks for stopping by."  
  
"Bye, Angel." She said as he was practically shoving her out the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow's POV  
  
Why did you send Angel a letter. I thought that you were going to get over him. 'I miss you all. My dearest friend'. I bet he doesn't even care. She absent mindedly pick up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
{Ring}  
  
"Hello?" Angel's voice called into the phone. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
Oh goddess! What have I done?  
  
"Willow, is that you? What did you say?" Angel called to her. Is it really her?  
  
Eppp! He heard me. "Hi, Angel." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Willow, I've...we've missed you." Why can't I ever say anything right? "I wish that you were here, Willow. You are my only true friend, and I don't have anyone anymore." Please come back to me.  
  
He missed me? No wait he said 'we've' missed you'. "What do you mean, Angel? Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She just left. But off of her. Where are you???  
  
Why doesn't he want to talk about her? He's in love with her. Lucky girl. "I can't tell you that. I'm not ready to come home. Plus I'm very happy were I'm at." Except the fact that you're not here.  
  
"Oh. So why did you call?" There was sadness in his voice, and it seemed like he was brooding again.  
  
"I don't know." I just wanted to hear your voice again. "I have to go now, you know I've got work now. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
Before he could say anything she hung up.  
  
Angel POV  
  
Darn her. He looked down at the postage, and knew instantly where it had come from. He'd just have to see if she was under the same name of if she changed it. Wait a sec. I've got mail. Could it be...it has to be. She's the only one that knew that I had e-mail.  
  
To: "Angel"darkvamp@yahoo.com  
From: "Willow"littlered@yahoo.com  
Subject: (none)  
  
Angel,  
I know that I'm strangely leaving messages lying around and I hope that you don't mind that I'm writing you. Oh, my favorite song. Anyway, I want you to know that I miss you most out of all people. I also want to tell you that....opps! I've got to go. I'll write you later.  
  
Love Willow   
  
Drat! What was she going to tell me? I'll go to her and find our for my self. with that he grabbed Angelus' leather duster, a pair of [leather] pants and two shirts and walked out the door. Not even looking back he traveled to Seattle. He'd got there just after night fall and came out of the sewer, to see his red head walking down the street.  
  
Willow's POV  
  
Something's not right. I feel something that I haven't felt since I left my home in Sunnydale. She turned to see Angel walking towards her. Wait he's wearing leather pants...boy does he look good. It can't be Angelus, because there was no 'happy' clause when I re-cursed him.  
  
~ Was I dumb  
Or was I blind  
Or did my heart just lose its mind  
Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream away? ~  
  
Angel's POV  
  
She's so good looking. Look what time did to us.   
  
~ Looking back  
I'll never know   
How I ever let you go  
But destiny could see we deserve  
To have another day ~  
  
"Willow, my love. I never got to tell you how much I care for you. I thought that I would never see you again and I don't think I could handle that. I love you. Will you come back to Sunnydale with me."  
  
"What? You love me? I love you too, that's why I left. I didn't think that you cared and I didn't want to hurt Buffy and end up being turned down by you." She was softly crying as she finished. "I love you too."  
  
(T) ~ Love lead us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star  
And here we are  
Now heaven seems so near  
Love lead us here ~  
  
"I missed you so much that I kept the picture we took with you in it. I tried to forget but I couldn't forget how your eyes shinned when you where happy." Willow said as they walked to her apartment.  
  
~ I confess  
It's sad but true  
I lost myself when I lost you  
But I held your memory  
Through each lonely night ~  
  
"I'm so sorry that I made that mistake again with Buffy. When I lost my soul, I wanted you more than anyone would ever know. Then I got my soul back and you got me out, and I'm ever grateful that you did that for me. Then I went after Buffy again, even though I felt more myself around you."  
  
~ Oh, let's forget  
What's gone before  
Now we both know so much more  
And we've been given another chance  
To make it work out right ~  
  
"I don't know when I started to love you. I guess it was when Angelus told me that I was 'cute and innocent' and that it was a 'turn on'. I guess that life can take you by surprise." Willow said smiling up at Angel. She was truly happy now that she had her Angel.  
  
~ Now I know that life can take you by surprise  
And sweep you off your feet  
Did this happen or are we just dreaming  
We followed a star and here we are  
Now heaven seems so near  
Love lead us here ~  
  
"So will you come back to Sunnydale with me?? Please. I really want us to be together, and since Buffy's got another love in her life why can't I?" He asked as he stopped her in the middle of the street, and knelt down in front of her. Looking at her bright green eyes, that showed so much affection and love.  
  
~ So take my hand  
And have no fear ~  
  
"Yes my love. I will for you." She said smiling down at him. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and clamed her lips as his.   
  
(T) ~ We'll be all right  
Love led us here. ~  
  
They'd both found themselves in each other. And that dear readers is it. 


End file.
